


Another Archer

by Shelb253947



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelb253947/pseuds/Shelb253947
Summary: George Kirk’s death wasn’t the only thing that Nero caused when he came through that black hole. He cause a few new relationships to form. New character to be born.





	Another Archer

I jump when my dorm room door chimes. I sigh, “Keep your shirt on! I’m coming.”

I force myself to get out of my nice warm bed. Goosebumps raise on my skin as my feet connect with the slightly cold carpet. I trudge my way to the door; pressing the button to let it slide open. I wince as the hallway light hit my retinas.

“Sorry to disturb you cadet, but we have some new recruits. There is no open dorms at this present time. They will take up the two extra bed you have. Goodnight,” A random officer explains before walking off leaving to men standing in my door way.

I sigh as I shift my attention to the men. They are both tall. The one of the left has blond hair with very blue eyes. The one on the right has brown hair with a little bit of stubble on his face. “Lights 10%,” I order before I gesture them inside, “I’m Shelbie. Shelbie Archer.”

The blond’s head snaps to me, “The daughter of-“

I cut him off, “Admirals Archer and Reed? Yes.”

He smirks, “Jim Kirk.”

I raise an eyebrow, “You’re George Kirk’s son?”

He frowns, “Yes.”

I smile, “I won’t pry. I know what it’s like. You can take that bed on the left.”

I turn to the brown haired man, “And what’s your name?”

“Leonard,” he huffs as he collapses on the bed to my right.

I turn to Jim with a question on my face. He smirks yet again, “You can call him Bones.”

I frown, “Why Bones?”

He chuckles, “I think you might want to ask him why he joined starfleet in the morning.”

I nod, “Okay, then. Goodnight, Jim, Leonard.”

I climb back into my bed, “Lights 0%.”

The room is cast into darkness again as sleep overtakes my body yet again.


End file.
